Typical rodless slide assemblies include an elongated chamber having a movable saddle disposed thereon. A piston assembly is located within the chamber and is moveable reciprocally under fluid pressure within the chamber. The slide assembly is “rodless” because there is no piston rod attached to the piston assembly. Conventional rodless slide assemblies include a portion of the piston assembly extending through a slot disposed in the chamber. This portion of the piston assembly is coupled externally to the saddle which moves with the piston assembly. It is upon this saddle that a tool or a work piece can be mounted or secured for use in manufacturing facilities or workstations, for example.
The piston assembly is sealed from the saddle by means of a sealing strip or band located over the periphery of the slot. Conventionally, the portion of the piston assembly that extends through the slot does so between the periphery of the slot and the sealing strip. When the piston assembly moves, a portion of the sealing strip is separated from the periphery of the slot. After the piston passes, the strip or band is resiliently repositioned over the slot to seal the same from the exterior.
It would be beneficial to provide a rodless slide assembly as an alternative configuration to perform the above-described and other functions of rodless slide assemblies.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of a rodless slide assembly is provided herein comprising first and second longitudinally extending chambers. The second longitudinally extending chamber is located adjacent the first longitudinally extending chamber and is in communication therewith. A piston assembly is disposed in the first longitudinally extending chamber and is movable relative thereto. A slide assembly is disposed in the second longitudinally extending chamber and is movable relative thereto. The piston assembly is coupled to the slide assembly.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the rodless slide assembly may also comprise: a longitudinally extending slot located between first and second longitudinally extending chambers; a slot providing communication between chambers; a linear seal being positioned between first and second longitudinally extending chambers; a piston seal being located in a first longitudinally extending chamber; a piston seal having a cavity that is complimentarily shaped and engages a portion of a linear seal; a first longitudinally extending chamber receiving first and second piston seals with a piston assembly located therebetween; a second longitudinally extending chamber having a longitudinally extending channel disposed therein; a slide assembly comprising a bearing member extending therefrom; a bearing member being located in a longitudinally extending channel and being configured for movement therein; the bearing member being a bearing rail; a grommet being attachable to a piston assembly and coupling to a slide assembly so that actuation of a piston assembly causes the slide assembly to move; a longitudinally extending opening being disposed through a second longitudinally extending chamber; a longitudinally extending cover being positioned over the opening; a portion of a slide assembly extending from an opening, and receiving a portion of the cover and attaching to an outer cap; a slide assembly comprising a bearing member extending therefrom and engaging the inner surface of a second longitudinally extending chamber; a slide assembly comprising a plurality of bearings, each configured to engage the inner surface of a second longitudinally extending chamber; a slide assembly comprising a body that is selectively expandable and contractible to adjust tolerance between a plurality of bearings and the inner surface of a second longitudinally extending chamber; and expandability of a slide assembly being accomplished by at least one slot and one fastener wherein the fastener can either separate or contract the slot to either selectively expand or contract the slide assembly.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a rodless slide assembly comprising a piston assembly, a longitudinally extending chamber and a slide assembly. The slide assembly is located and moveable within the longitudinally extending chamber. The piston assembly is in communication with the slide assembly and is located exterior of the longitudinally extending chamber.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the rodless slide assembly may also comprise: a piston assembly being located in another longitudinally extending chamber; a slide assembly being connected to a saddle located exterior of the longitudinally extending chamber; a piston assembly being spaced apart from a slide assembly; a slide assembly being movable in a plane that is located substantially parallel to a piston assembly; a slide assembly being connected to a saddle located exterior of the longitudinally extending chamber; a longitudinally extending chamber being located in a housing and being positioned substantially parallel to another longitudinally extending chamber that receives a piston assembly; and a housing having a slot disposed therein which provides communication between piston and slide assemblies.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a rodless slide assembly comprising a piston and a slide. Both the piston and slide are located within a housing. The piston is actuated for reciprocal movement and the slide is attached to the piston for concurrent movement therewith. In addition, the slide and piston are located in separate chambers.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the rodless slide assembly may also comprise: the chambers being located substantially parallel to each other; and a saddle being attached to a slide and located exterior of a housing.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a rodless slide assembly comprising first and second longitudinally extending chambers, a piston assembly, a slide assembly, an arm, a carriage and a saddle. The second longitudinally extending chamber is located adjacent the first longitudinally extending chamber. The chambers have a slot located therebetween. The piston assembly is located in the first longitudinally extending chamber and is moveable relative thereto. The slide assembly is located in the second longitudinally extending chamber and is movable relative thereto. The arm is located in the slot and is attached to the piston assembly and to the slide assembly. The second longitudinally extending chamber includes a longitudinally extending opening. The carriage extends from the longitudinally extending opening. The saddle is attached to the carriage and is located exterior of the second longitudinally extending chamber.
Another illustrative embodiment provides a rodless slide assembly comprising first and second longitudinally extending chambers. The first chamber comprises a powered actuation means, and the second chamber comprises a slide means. The slide means engages the actuation means as well as an attachment means located exterior of the rodless slide assembly.
Additional features and advantages of the rodless slide assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the dual chamber rodless slide assembly as presently perceived.